


Kisses

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: Marvel Muses [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Just a little drabble about how Bucky kisses you!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Marvel Muses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/467083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky started off on the sweetest note.

Bucky shifts closer to you on the couch, his heart pounding in his chest. For a moment he wonders if you can hear it too, beating out an uneven and nonsensical pattern as he traces each feature with a burning gaze.

Little does he know your own heart is closer to that of a hummingbird’s wings- you can’t even hear it, it’s going so fast. You’re inches apart in the Avengers tower common room, everyone else gone off to bed. You two had stayed up alone swapping stories and childhood tales. Marveling at the progress he had made since Steve found him, you could barely keep your eyes off of him the whole night. He had noticed you staring several times and had smiled every time your face flushed from getting caught.

Eventually his arm had wound around your shoulders to tuck you into his side. He couldn’t have you getting cold now, right?

Your right hand had, in turn, found its way to his knees where you traced complicated patterns across the fabric. Didn’t want him to not be relaxed, right?

Now, a silence had fallen over you- not awkward, but not calm either. His lovely blue eyes were focused completely on yours, his mouth slightly open and breathing a little hard. You were the same, gaze dropping from his eyes to his mouth occasionally. You could hear the small intake of breath from him as you unconsciously swiped the tip of your tongue across your bottom lip.

He slowly, oh so slowly, brought his finger tips up to brush against your chin, your cheeks, and finally your lips. He moved them slowly across your bottom one as they parted, a small and nearly silent moan rolling out as your eyes fluttered. He moved them back so he could fully cup your face and lean into you. You reached up to meet him, your mouths bumping awkwardly for a moment before molding together easily, like you had done this before together.

His other hand gently combed through your hair and both of yours rubbed small circles into his chest as you continued to slowly kiss one another. Bucky, ever the gentleman, found no reason to rush and deepen the kiss, so he took his time to gently massage your mouth with his. Melting into one another, he was nearly cradling you on his lap as any amount of space between you became too much. He smiled against your mouth, understanding how vulnerable he was right now and how honest-to-god happy he was that he could get to this point with you. You smiled with him, tightening your grip on him. When you finally separated he once more swiped his fingers across your lips, staring in utter awe at the smile you gave him in response.

“Wow…” You breathed out. “That was…”

He nodded, speechless himself, before moving in to kiss you again… And again… And again.


	2. His Kisses

When he could, he loved to take his time with you and savor every second. He had been waiting nearly a century for something like this- he wasn't about to rush anything and mess it up.

His eyes would meet yours, smoldering into your soul. Whatever words were about to come out died on your lips as you found yourself, as always, enraptured with this man. His steps towards you would be slow yet confident. A metal hand would reach you first, brushing delicately across your own- always so, so very gentle with you, no matter how much you reassured him. He would cup your chin softly with his flesh hand, running the tip of a finger nail right underneath your lips. The bare edge would trace the contour of your bottom lip and your eyes would flutter shut at the contact. As he leaned in his blue eyes would flick across your face before meeting your eyes once more. A small smile, one reserved only for you, would flicker across his mouth right as your lips met.

Starting off soft with just the barest of touches, he would massage your lips with feather-light caresses. Tired of his teasing you would grow impatient before molding yourself against his body, one hand tracing a pattern on his chest and the other lost in his mane of hair. He'd grip you closer, a metal hand rubbing your hip and the other cupping the crown of your head to pull you closer. He would deepen the kiss and groan as his tongue met yours, heart fluttering as he felt yours speed up. Bucky found himself thanking God or whoever was responsible for bringing him to you. This was when he was home- when he was wrapped up in you, your light, your very essence. Those soft moans leaking from you were part of what kept him grounded, kept him sane. He would push you closer and the kiss would turn desperate and needy, teeth clacking against teeth. Messy, but you liked it.

You would know, however, what this meant. You'd pull away and press loving kisses across his cheeks, cooing to him how wonderful and kind and string and brilliant he was. How you know he'd never hurt you. How he deserved everything. How much you absolutely loved and adored and near worshiped him. His lips would find yours again, a winning smile stretching from cheek to cheek. A playful nip to your bottom lip would have you squeaking, but it would be easily swallowed up by the man before you. He'd tilt you back, loving the way it made you grip tighter onto him.

Tongue entangled with yours, arms wrapped around one another, he reminded himself that you- you beautiful vision you- loved him for whatever crazy reason, and if you were willing to accept he'd kiss you all night long in return.

You were quite willing, and he was very generous.


End file.
